


The Garden

by Emma_frxst



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Marvel, X Men, XMCU
Genre: Deadpool being Deadpool, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_frxst/pseuds/Emma_frxst
Summary: Colossus and reader enjoying themselves in the gardens at the x mansion, until Wade interrupts them.





	The Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Im still new to the whole AO3 thing so bare with me please. I hope you all like this! it was requested by someone on Tumblr

The sun beat down on your skin, kissing it with warmth. the light breeze swirled around you. It was peaceful at the X- mansion for once, no kids, no training, and no Deadpool. You were content, happy even.  
looking over at Colossus, you ran your thumb across the smooth metal of his hand. It was warm, presumably from sitting in the sun so long.  
“More lemonade, love?” Colossus asked.  
“Yes please.” you said, letting go of his hand to grab your glass.  
“You know, Petey, I really like doing this with you.” you said as he filled your glass. “the peace and quiet, the flowers…just you and me.”  
A shy smile adorned Pete’s face. But before he could lean in to kiss you, loud banging sounded from behind you.   
“FUCK!…ouchies.”  
You and Piotr cringed. It was Wade.  
He rounded the path, mouse traps hanging on both hands.  
“A little help please.” Wade asked, holding out his hands.  
“What’s with all the banging?” you asked as Piotr helped Wade with his predicament.   
“The batteries from the remote needed changing, right? so like the heroic X-Man you guys are training me to be, I decided to change them, for the good of everyone in the mansion.”  
You nodded, feigning interest in his story.  
“Well I dropped them and they rolled under the fridge, so naturally, instead of giving up, I reach under to get them and boom. I stick my hand right into the mouse trap. I tried again with the other hand, got it stuck too. I stood up so fast I hit my head on the hanging pots and pans. I cant catch a fuckin break!”  
“Did you get the batteries changed?” you asked.  
“Ugh! fuck, no. But a X- Man never gives up! I must…accomplish my mission!” Wade said, clenching his fist.  
Before you knew it, he was out of sight.  
“He’s always so dramatic.” Piotr inquired.   
“Right? but hey, he’s got the right idea, I think.” a breathy laugh leaving your throat.  
Piotr sat back down, however, you wanted to sit.. somewhere else.   
You sauntered over to him, a smirk playing on your lips.  
“Now, where were we?” You asked, sitting your happy self in his lap.  
“hm, I think somewhere like this..” He said, meeting your lips in a kiss that tasted like lemonade.


End file.
